Apparatus for coiling newspapers and similar expendable sheet material to form fireplace logs is not new; however, that disclosed herein is considered to embody advantages in operation and construction over the prior art which constitute improvements in the art and in particular coiling of the sheet material in a tight coil for maximum long burn without pre-treatment of the sheet material and nesting of the dismantled parts for optimum packaging and shipment.